Béklyó
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: A VI. HWSC-re írt Snarry történetem. Mi történek akkor, ha a Fidelius rendíthetetlennek hitt védelme, nem megvéd, hanem bezár? Ha a sötétség képes rajta áttörni, de a menekvés lehetetlen? A védelem csapdává válik.
1. 1 rész

**Cím: **Béklyó

**Csapat: **Charm

**Kulcsszó: **Fidelius-bűbáj

**Korhatár:** 18

**Párosítás:** Snarry

**Mûfaj/kategória: **novella, dráma

**Figyelmeztetés:** slash, szexuális tartalom, erőszak, kínzás, szereplő halála, OOC karakterek, AU

**Megjegyzés:** készült a Hungarian Witches Sabbath Challenge kihívására, 2011-ben, a Charm csapatban, a Fidelius-bűbáj kulcsszó felhasználásával.  
**Megjegyzés 2.:** a történet, AU, amely az első öt könyvre épül, de a 6. és 7. kötetet nem veszi figyelembe.

**Megjegyzés 3.: **Fidelius-bűbáj – egy titkot mágikus úton elrejtenek egy emberi lélek mélyén. Az információ sehol máshol nem lelhető fel, csak a kiválasztott személy, a titokgazda lelkében, így nem is juthat illetéktelen tudomására – hacsak a titokgazda önszántából ki nem szolgáltatja. Ez a bűbáj eredeti meghatározása, de én egy más tényezőt is beleviszek a dologba. Még pedig azt, hogy a Titokgazda védelmező szándéka börtön is lehet. A történetből kiderül, miért. Valamint annak a lehetőségét, hogy mi van, ha a bűbáj mégis megtörhető

**Szereplõk:** Harry Potter, Perselus Piton, Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore, Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, egyéb halálfalók

**Tartalom:** Mi történek akkor, ha a Fidelius rendíthetetlennek hitt védelme, nem megvéd, hanem bezár? Ha a sötétség képes rajta áttörni, de a menekvés lehetetlen? A védelem csapdává válik.

**Kikötés:** a Harry Potter könyvek világa J. K. Rowling tulajdona, a jogokat csak ő és az általa meghatalmazott társaságok birtokolják. Nekem semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik a történet megírásából.

**1. rész**

– Crucio!

Voldemort hangja betöltötte a szobát, ahogy a kínzó-átkot a kör közepén álló alattvalójára szórta. A többiek közül, aki mert, nevetett, Lucius pedig a földre zuhant. Összeszorított foggal tűrte az egyre jobban erősödő kínt.

– Ejnye, Lucius, leghűségesebb halálfalóm. Nem értem, mi késleltet abban, hogy megtaláld az árulót és a vele bujkáló Pottert.

Malfoy láthatóan mondani akart valamit, de a fájdalom elszorította a torkát. Csak hörögni volt képes. Minél tovább próbálkozott, a Sötét Nagyúr annál nagyobb kínt mért rá. Játszott vele, kénye és kedve szerint. Aztán megunta.

– Állj fel, te hitvány féreg!

– I… igen, u… ram! – remegett ugyan a szőke férfi hangja, de sikerült teljesítenie a parancsot. – Annyit sikerült megtudnom – kezdte nehézkesen –, hogy elrejtették őket a deani erdőbe, egy házba, a Fidelius Bűbáj védelme alá.

– Ki a titokgazda?

– Albus Dumbledore.

– A vén bolond! Na, de mindegy – legyintett a kígyóarcú mágus. – Lásd, mily' nagylelkű vagyok hozzád, Lucius, adok még egy esélyt. Szedj össze annyi embert, amennyit jónak látsz, persze, akiket alkalmasnak találsz a feladatra, és kutassatok a Fidelius Bűbáj megtörési módjai után. Ha sikerrel jársz, nemcsak a saját életedet mented meg, hanem kiváltod a feleségedet és a fiadat is a börtönből. Na, mit szólsz, drága barátom? Milyen az ajánlatom?

– Visszautasíthatatlan, uram – bukott ki rögtön a válasz az elkeseredett férfiből.

– Helyes, akkor most menj!

– Igenis – hajolt meg mélyen a férfi, és noha a fájdalomtól felszisszent, mégis méltóságteljesen próbálta elhagyni a termet.

– Amíg Lucius barátunk kutat – intézte szavait a teremben maradt csatlósaihoz Voldemort –, addig mi megtervezzük, hogyan szedhetnénk ki Dumbledore-ból a titkot.

– De akkor miért küldted el Luciust? – kérdezte McNair.

– Mert gyanítom, hogy hamarabb megtalálja a megoldást, mint mi kiszednénk a vén bolondból a tartózkodási helyet. De legalább jól elszórakozunk vele. Úgyis unatkozom – ásítást színlelt.

– Okos döntés, uram – hízelgett Bella.

– Mint mindig, drága Bellatrix, mint mindig.

A zsarnok és csatlósai kacagása még hosszú percekig visszhangzott a teremben.

Perselus Piton még egy utolsót kavart a bájitalon, majd eloltotta alatta a tüzet. Felszisszent. Újfent belenyilallt a fájdalom a jobb vállába. Még mindig nem múltak el a két hónappal ezelőtti kínzások utóhatásai, melyeket lelepleződése miatt szenvedett el. Próbálta kimasszírozni belőle a hirtelen jött görcsöt, de csak részben sikerült.

Mikor valamelyest összeszedte magát, letakarta a főzetet, majd odatámolygott a helyiség másik sarkában lévő kis asztalhoz, és belezuttyant a mellette lévő egyik rozoga fotelba. Nem volt olyan, mint a roxforti lakosztályában lévő kényelmes, puha ülőalkalmatosságok, de itt, a semmi közepén már ez is tökéletesnek számított. Kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a fotelben, és egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. Nem sokkal később, mikor pillái felnyíltak, az első dolog, amit meglátott a Harry által reggel a konyhaasztalon hagyott üzenet volt, amit valamiért lehozott ide magával a kis pincébe. A papíron ennyi állt:

_Ne dolgozz sokat. Még pihenned kell. Szeretlek._

_Harry_

Perselus elmosolyodott, de ugyanakkor az aggodalom is árnyékot vetett az arcára. Ugyanis bármennyire is bujkáltak, huszonhét éves kedvese nem volt hajlandó itthon ülni tétlenül, így rendszeresen eljárt az Aurorparancsnokságra és a Rendgyűlésekre is. Jelenleg is egy küldetésen volt, a legnagyobb veszélyt vállalva ezzel. De nem tudta lebeszélni róla, pedig ma reggel is próbálta.

– _Mennem kell – lehelt egy csókot Harry az idősebb férfi ajkaira._

– _Maradj! – kérte kissé még álomittasan Perselus, és visszahúzta a fiatalabbat egy biztonságot adó ölelésbe._

– _Tudod, hogy… – de nem ellenkezhetett, mert a bájitalmester egy mohó, szenvedélyes csókkal hallgattatta el._

_Harry készségesen fogadta Perselus nyelvének becézését, miközben kezei elindultak a férfi hálóruhája alá, bebarangolva a sebhelyekkel tarkított, de számára oly kívánatos testet. A bájitalmester ujjai közben a hajába túrtak, el-eljátszadozva a szanaszét álló, fekete tincsekkel. Aztán lejjebb vándoroltak, hogy kibontsák kedvese testét a talár és az ing fogságából. Harry azonban finoman eltolta a kezét, és eltávolodott párjától._

– _Majd ha hazajöttem, folytatjuk – lehelte vágytól fűtött hangon._

_Perselus csak a fejét csóválta, és így szólt:_

– _Vigyázz magadra!_

– _Te is! Ne hajszold túl magad! – adott egy apró csókot Harry Perselus homlokára, majd elhagyta a szobát. Perselus még hallotta a bejárati ajtó csukódását, majd újra elnyomta az álom._

Mikor később felébredt és kiment a konyhába, ott találta a rövid üzenetet, amit most is a kezében szorongatott. A tíz éve tartó kapcsolatukban megbúvó mély szeretet egyik jelképét. Ennek a kapcsolatnak majdnem vége szakadt két hónappal ezelőtt.

_Koszos, nyirkos padlón feküdt. A plafonról lecsöppenő vízcseppeket annyira hangosan hallotta, hogy szinte megsüketült tőlük. De a fájdalom még ennél is erősebb volt, amit a napok alatt elszenvedett kínzások miatt érzett. Nem is bírta kinyitni a szemét. A rászáradt vértől összeragadtak. Már napok óta nem volt képes rá, így mindent élesebben hallott, mert csak a fülére hagyatkozhatott. A sietős léptek szinte dübörgésnek hatottak számára, ahogy valaki közeledett a tömlöce felé,majd feltépte az ajtót. Felkészült rá, hogy itt a vég, hogy végre Voldemort elé viszik, aki megszabadítja őt a kitudja hány napja tartó kínlódástól, de nem ez történt. Az érte jövő gyengéden a karjába vette._

– _Perselus, hallasz engem? – hallotta meg a számára oly kedves hangot._

_De nem lehetett valóság, biztosan csak hallucinálta. Próbálta kinyitni a szemét, de a másik csókjai megállították. Mégiscsak Harry az. Elernyedt a karjaiban, és hagyta, hogy felemelje. Beleájult a puha talárba._

_Napokig, sőt, hetekig tartó lebegés következett. Érzékelte, hogy vannak körülötte, beszélnek hozzá, gondoskodnak róla, de ő nem tudott felelni rájuk. Néma maradt, egyedül a kietlen sötétségben._

_Aztán nem tudta, hogy napokkal vagy évekkel később, de felbolydult minden. Elvitték, aztán újra csend, majd lassan feleszmélt, de még nem tudott szólni. Erős karok ölelték át és tartották szorosan, mindenféle csacsiságot suttogtak a fülébe, csókolták, simogatták kifulladásig. Jó pár perc kellett, mire felfogta, ki öleli és csókolja._

– _Harry, te vagy az? – suttogta rekedten a puha ruhába. – Tényleg te vagy az?_

– _Ki más lenne? – hallotta meg a sírástól remegő hangot._

– _Hogy… Hogy élek?_

– _Az utolsó pillanatban sikerült megmentenünk. Annyira örülök! – temette a férfi hajába az arcát Harry._

_Perselus egy kicsit eltolta magától a fiatalabb férfit. Az ifjú auror mélyet sóhajtott, és megtörölte a szemét. Mikor a bájitalmester látta rajta, hogy ő is összeszedte magát, megkérdezte:_

– _Hol vagyunk most, Harry? Nem ismerős nekem ez a hely._

– _Egy kis házban, mélyen a deani erdőben. Dumbledore-é a ház, elrejtett minket a Fidelius Bűbáj segítségével. Ő őrzi a titkot._

– _Mióta?_

– _Két hete vagyunk itt, de már csaknem négy hete kómában voltál._

_Perselus nem tudott erre mit mondani, egy röpke pillanatig küzdött a döbbenetével, de leplezze, tovább kérdezett._

– _Miért volt erre szükség? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve._

– _Voldemort megtámadta a Roxfortot, valahogy áttört a védelmen, alig tudtuk visszaverni. A Grimmauld tér, tudod, hogy már rég nem használható, az Odúba pedig nem vihettünk, azt ismerik. Így Dumbledore elhozott ide, gyorsan kellett cselekednünk. Voldemort nagy erőkkel kerestet – összegezte Harry._

– _Értem – sóhajtotta Perselus._

_Szemei újra lecsukódtak, elaludt._

És most itt volt. Egy régi kis viskó pincéjében, a közelmúlt eseményein merengve. Megrázta magát. Ez nem rá vallott. Felállt, kitöltötte az üstben hagyott bájitalt az üvegcsékbe, majd precíz pontossággal felcímkézte, és pedáns rendben elhelyezte őket a kis polcon. Végül letisztította a munkaasztalt, elpakolta az eszközöket, majd elindult felfelé, hogy a konyhában készítsen magának egy kis vacsorát. Már majdnem odaért, mikor neszt hallott az előszoba irányából. Megindult a hang felé.

Hűvös, nyirkos, sötét erdő vette körül a négy lapuló alakot. Megfeszülve figyeltek mindenféle gyanús neszre, ami veszélyt rejthetett. Telihold volt, a vérfarkasok éjszakája. Egyikük nyugtalanul fészkelődni kezdett.

– Harry, nem függeszthetnénk fel a megfigyelést, legalább erre az éjszakára? – kérdezte vezetőjüket Dean.

– Nem. Ha már eddig kibírtuk, akkor ezután sem lesz gond. Különben is, kinn vannak a vérfarkas-riasztók, nem jönnek a közelünkbe – felelte határozottan és ellentmondást nem tűrően Harry.

– De mások észrevehetnek – suttogta Seamus.

– Ne haragudj, hogy ezt mondom, Harry, de igazuk van. Én is inkább vacsoráznék Hermionéval, minthogy itt legyek ezen az átkozott helyen, ahol bármikor elkaphatnak – tette hozzá Ron is.

– Bírjátok ki még egy kicsit. A Rend és az Auror Parancsnokság hamarosan befejezi az előkészületeket, és támadunk. Szükségük van a jelentéseinkre.

– Ha te mondod, Harry – legyintett Seamus, miközben felállt.

– Te meg hová mész? – szólt rá Harry.

– Csak elintézem bizonyos szükségleteimet, nem kell rögtön parázni. Lazíts már, Harry! – vigyorgott rá Finnigan.

Eltűnt a fák között. Harry felsóhajtott.

– Tényleg nyugodj meg. Túl sokat aggódsz – tette a vállára a kezét Ron. – Különben is, Piton biztonságban van. Mi meg tudunk vigyázni magunkra.

– Igazad van – próbált mosolyt erőltetni az arcára. – De nem tudok teljesen nyugodt lenni, Voldemort bármire képes.

– De te is, ezt ne feledd – nézett rá komolyan Dean.

– Kö… – kezdte volna Harry, de egy fájdalmas kiáltás belefagyasztotta a szót.

Dean rögtön felpattant, és eltűnt a fák között.

– A fenébe! Gyerünk! – kiáltotta Harry.

– Ezeket az idiótákat! – hallotta maga mellett Ront, miközben a hang irányába futottak.

Mire odaértek, barátjuknak már vége volt, épp egy vérfarkas harapta át a torkát. Aztán elszabadult a pokol. Átkok röpködtek, ami közben csak Dean fájdalmas üvöltése hallatszott, ahogy eszét vesztve rontott a halálfalóknak. Párja halála teljesen elvette az eszét. Hárman maradtak többszörös túlerő ellen. Harry próbált üzenetet küldeni a Rendnek miközben Ron fedezte, de egy blokkoló bűbáj megakadályozta benne. Csapdába kerültek, a halálfalók nem bíztak semmit a véletlenre.

– El kell tűnnünk innen! Ezek vártak minket! Dean! – kiáltotta a többieknek.

– Nem! – tiltakozott Thomas, miközben megállíthatatlanul szórta átkait Voldemort csatlósaira.

– A fenébe! – szitkozódott Harry, miközben sorra védte a rá zúduló átkokat.

Egy ideig mindhárman sikeresen kitartottak, egy-egy kisebb átkot bekapva csupán, de aztán Deant eltalálta egy Halálos Átok, aki rongybabaként hullott a nyirkos fűbe.

– Rohadékok! – kiáltotta Ron, és nekikrontott.

Nem vette észre, hogy az egyik csuklyás alak egy kombinált átkot indított felé. Harrynek nem volt ideje mérlegelni, Ron és az átok közé vetette magát.

– Látom, a megmentési kényszered még mindig a régi, Potter – vetette oda az átkok küldője.

– Semmit n… nem tudsz rólam, McNair – sziszegte Harry nehézkesen, miközben próbált állva maradni.

Érezte, hogy több sebből is vérzik, de nem mutathatott gyengeséget. Ki kellett vinnie Ront. Ez és Perselus képe lebegett a szeme előtt. Megmarkolta a talárja zsebében lévő zsupszkulcsot, ami Perselushoz fogja vinni. Csak a blokkoló varázslaton kívülre kell jutniuk valahogy.

Ron a vállára vette az egyik kezét, hogy állva tartsa.

– Ha szólok, felkapsz és elfutsz – suttogta neki alig hallhatóan.

Még mielőtt a halálfalók bármit is tehettek volna, egy erős bénító átok, majd füst tört ki a pálcájából, megakadályozva a halálfalókat a támadásban.

– Most!

Ron szó nélkül kapta fel Harryt, és rohanni kezdett. Jó néhány percnyi rohanás után Harry megállította Ront.

– Kiértünk a blokkolás hatósugarából. Innen már el tudunk menni.

Ron letette Harryt, aki megtántorodott.

– Jól vagy, haver?

– Persze, majd Perselus összerak – mosolygott rá halványan Harry. – Menj!

– Rendben. Hamarosan találkozunk – intett neki Ron, majd megérintette a zsebében lévő zsupszkulcsot, és eltűnt.

Harry megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, legalább Ron rendben volt. De aztán abba az irányba nézett, amerre halott barátait sejtette, és a szívében nem maradt más, csak gyász és bűntudat. Reszketegen sóhajtva nyúlt a zsebébe. Még érezte, hogy egy átok csapódik a hátába, aztán a viseltes gyűrű elragadta a tisztásról.

Egy rozoga fapadlón landolt. Hallotta, hogy léptek közelednek felé, de nem tudta kinyitni összeszorított szemét. Érezte, hogy valaki a karjába veszi, de képtelen volt reagálni rá, mert elragadta a sötétség.


	2. 2 rész

**2. rész**

– Bolond kölyök – sziszegte a fogai között Perselus, miközben lehajolt Harryhez. Óvatosan a karjaiba vette, és bevitte a hálószobába.

Letette az ágyra, majd magára hagyta. A fürdőszobában előkészítette a regeneráló- és nyugtatófürdőt, hogy hatékonyan és gyorsabban elláthassa Harry sebeit. Odakészítette az összes szükséges bájitalt, majd visszatért párjához. Újra felvette. A fürdőszobába érve eltüntette róla a használhatatlanná vált ruhát, és beleengedte a vízbe. A fiatal férfi azonnal felszisszent.

– Csss… Semmi baj – suttogta Perselus, miközben kisimította az izzadt tincseket a homlokából.

A fürdővízbe tett bájitalok dolgoztak, és a sebek nagy része záródni kezdett. A bájitalmester folytatta a vizsgálódást. A végeredmény nem töltötte el nagy örömmel. A Harry hátát ért átok a gerincét érte, ami ugyan nem végleges, de átmeneti bénulást okoz.

– Kellehan – szorult ökölbe a keze. – Ez az ő specialitása.

Megitatta Harryvel az odakészített bájitalokat, majd kiemelte a vízből és egy törölközőt varázsolt köré. Visszavitte a hálószobába. Mielőtt letette volna, tiszta ágyneműt varázsolt az ágyra. Bekötözte a férfi sebeit, majd féltő gonddal betakarta. Leült az ágy szélére és kisimította a homlokából az odatapadt, izzadt tincseket, majd ujjai végigsimítottak az elgyötört arcon. A fiatal férfi a belefordította arcát a gondoskodó tenyérbe.

– Sose tudsz nyugton maradni, mi? – suttogta bele Perselus a kérdést a csendbe.

Harry erre csak összefüggéstelenül mormogott valamit. A bájitalmester elmosolyodott, és egy apró puszit lehelt a homlokára. Jelző Bűbájt helyezett el a férfi körül, majd felállt, és elindult a konyha felé. Szüksége volt egy kávéra, hogy bírja az éjszakázást Harry mellett. Azonban pár lépést tudott csak megtenni. Megtántorodott a vállába nyilalló hatalmas fájdalomtól. A falnak kellett támaszkodnia, hogy meg tudjon állni a lábán. Hirtelen annyira szédülni kezdett, hogy be kellett csuknia a szemét.

– _Többre lesz szükség egy kávénál_ – gondolta magában.

Ellökte magát a faltól, és folytatta útját. A konyhában egyenesen a bájitalos szekrényhez ment, és magához vett egy általános regeneráló főzetet és egy élénkítő főzetet, majd elkészítette a kávét egy szendviccsel, és leült az asztalhoz.

Elgondolkozva harapott egyet a kenyérből, majd kortyolt az italába. A helyzetük nem volt túl rózsás. A Rend egyre több embert veszít, miközben a Nagyúr egyre jobban erősödik, és most a hirtelen rajtaütésre való esély is elveszett. Ha Harry így jött haza, akkor a társai sem járhattak sokkal jobban.

Sóhajtott. Ez nagyon nem volt jó így. Két hónapja még volt némi esélye annak, hogy megállíthatják a sötétséget, de aztán őt leleplezték, és ez a hajszálnyi esély is elveszett. És most a világuk megmentője eszméletlenül, sérülten fekszik a szomszéd szobában. Ez a hír megbonthatja az amúgy is hajszálon függő reményüket, és pánikot hozhat magával. Vajon Dumbledore mit fog most tenni?

A gondolata magával hozta a választ. Egy tűzcsóva kíséretében Fawkes jelent meg a konyhaajtóban. Egy halkan trillázva odaszállt a férfihoz, a kezébe pottyantott egy levelet, majd leszállt az egyik szék karfájára, és türelmesen várt.

Perselus kihajtogatta a kis pergament, és olvasni kezdte az Albus szálkás betűivel írt levelét.

_Kedves Perselus!_

_Mint gondolom tudod, az akció kudarcba fulladt. Ronald Weasley beszámolója szerint Seamus Finnigan és Dean Thomas életüket vesztették a halálfalókkal vívott csatában. _

_Harry, remélem, jól van. Nagy pánikot keltett a sérülésének a híre. De sikerült lenyugtatnom a kedélyeket. _

_Habár Mr Weasley és Miss Granger szinte követelték, hogy áruljam el, hol vagytok, ezt nem tartom jó ötletnek. Jobb, ha csak mi hárman tudunk róla. Így a legbiztonságosabb. Kérlek, vigyázz Harryre. Merlin óvjon titeket._

_Sok szeretettel: _

_Albus_

A végére érve tintát és tollat varázsolt elő, és egy rövid választ kanyarított a pergamen aljára, majd visszaadta Fawkesnak. A főnix egy rövidet csippantott, majd amilyen hirtelen jött, úgy el is tűnt.

A bájitalmester befejezte az evést, majd megitta az odakészített bájitalokat. A piszkos tányért és bögrét a mosogatóba tette, majd előkeresett pár rongyot, ami megfelelő lesz borogatásnak, egy edénybe hideg vizet varázsolt, és elindult vissza Harryhez.

A fiatal férfi nyugtalanul nyöszörgött az ágyban. A bájitalmester örült annak, hogy a bénító átok miatt párja nem volt képes a mozgásra, mert akkor a felszakadó sebekkel is meg kellett volna küzdenie a fájdalom és a láz mellett, ami éppen elég volt. Perselus letette a tálat az ágy melletti kis szekrényre, majd egy széket húzott mellé. Az élénkítő főzet ugyan hatni kezdett, de a vállában a fájdalom továbbra is megmaradt, és a szédülése is visszajött, szerencsére enyhébb formában. Pihennie kellett volna, ahogy Harry kérte a reggeli levelében, de a bájitalfőzés túlságosan lekötötte. Lassan beleereszkedett a székbe, és megdörzsölte fáradt szemét. Ébren kellett maradnia, Harrynek szüksége volt rá.

Belemártotta az első rongyot a hűsítő vízbe, és párja homlokára tette, majd egy másikkal megtörölte verejtékes arcát. A férfi kissé megnyugodott a hideg borogatástól, de ez nem tartott sokáig, mert a szövet hamar átmelegedett, így az egész folyamat ismétlődött két órán keresztül, amikor a következő erős lázcsillapító és fájdalomcsillapító főzetet végre beadhatta neki.

Mikor a bájitalok hatni kezdtek, Harry végre elaludt. Perselus felállt, és kinyújtóztatta fáradt tagjait. Legszívesebben befeküdt volna Harry mellé, de nem volt rá képes. Nyugtalanul járkálni kezdett. De nem tudott dűlőre jutni borús gondolataival. Aztán hirtelen rossz érzés fogta el, mintha valaki figyelné. Megrázta a fejét, mert most nem volt helye a paranoiának. Itt biztonságban vannak, a Fidelius elrejti őket.

De ez a gondolat sem tudta eloszlatni a kételyeit. Az ablakhoz ment, és kinézett a sötétítőfüggöny résén az éjszakába. A csillagos, derült ég és a telihold bevilágította a kis tisztást, amin a ház állt. Semmi mozgást nem látott, nyugodt volt a táj. Legalábbis először így látszott. Aztán meglátta a távolabb figyelő sötét alakokat. Nem volt kétsége afelől, kik lehetnek. Kellehan az okosabb halálfalók közül való volt. Biztosan követőbűbájt szórt a bénító átokkal Harryre, de a Fidelius-bűbáj miatt nem találják a házat. Ez az egy szerencséjük van, különben már Voldemort kínzókamrájában sínylődnének, mint ő két hónappal ezelőtt.

_Ez a gyűlés is ugyanúgy kezdődött, mint az összes többi. A bájitalmester elfoglalta a kijelölt helyét a Belső Kör tagjai között, Lucius mellett, és unottan várta a Nagyurat, aki hamarosan meg is érkezett Bellatrixszal az oldalán. A nő arcán olyan vigyor ült, mint akit az imént elégítettek ki. Perselus alig halhatóan horkantott. De persze, a Kígyó meghallotta._

– _Mi az, Perselus? Tán, valami nem nyerte el a tetszésedet?_

– _Nincs semmi ilyesmi, Nagyuram – hajtotta meg magát Piton._

– _Remélem is. Úgy vélem, nekem, drága barátom, több elégedetlenkedni valóm lehet, főleg veled._

– _Nem értem, mire gondol, uram._

– _Nem? Milyen sajnálatos, pedig reménykedtem, hogy önként elmondod nekünk._

_Lucius belökte Perselust a kör közepére, ami vészesen szorosra zárult körülötte._

– _Hahaha! Persie bassza a kicsi Pottit! – nevetett Bella._

– _Bellatrix, moderáld magad, kérlek! De ami igaz az igaz, Perselus. Mióta is tart ez a dolog közted és Potter között? Mióta is szállítod az információkat rólunk a Rendnek? Gyanítom, túl régóta. Mondhatom, kitűnően csináltad, eddig a pillanatig legalábbis… – a Nagyúr félbehagyta a mondatot, várva a bájitalmester válaszát._

_Perselus tudta, hogy innen nem menekülhet, így megadta az egyetlen választ, amit adhatott. Levette a maszkját, és undorodva Voldemort lábai elé dobta. Nem szólt semmit, hanem rezzenéstelen arccal várta a kínzásokat. Amik nem várattak magukra sokat…_

Az emlékezést Harry nyöszörgése szakította meg. Megrázta a fejét, hogy kisöpörje a kínzás emlékét, majd odasietett az ágyhoz. A fiatal férfi fájdalmas arccal feküdt az ágyban. Perselus kicserélte a borogatást, majd egy pálcaintéssel ruháját pizsamára cserélte, és befeküdt Harry mellé, óvatosan a karjaiba vette. Ujjai gyengéden simogatták az elgyötört arcot, belesimítottak a hajába, végül megfogták a kezét. Ajkai apró csókot leheltek kócos üstökre.

– Per… se… lus – suttogta Harry.

A ködös zöld szemek találkoztak az aggódó feketékkel. A fiatal férfi köhögni kezdett.

– Nem szabad beszélned, bolond kölyök! – szidta meg Perselus.

Harry arcán egy halvány mosoly terült szét, majd szemei lecsukódtak. Hamarosan már csak nyugodt légzése hallatszott.

Perselus még sokáig nem tudott elaludni, csak figyelte az alvó férfit, néha meg-megigazgatva magukon a takarót. Végül hajnaltájban legyőzte őt is a fáradtság.

Harry láza reggelre újra felszökött, ami nem sok jót ígért. Perselusnak háromnapnyi küzdelmébe került, hogy levigye. A végén szinte csak arra volt ereje, hogy bezuhanjon mellé az ágyba, és már aludt is.

Arra ébredt, hogy figyelik. Kinyitotta a szemét, és Harry álmos tekintetével találta szembe magát.

– Éhes vagyok – közölte a férfi egyszerűen, furcsa csillogással a szemében.

– Nem csodálom – hajolt fölé Perselus, hogy megcsókolja.

Harry mohón tartotta fogva a férfi nyelvét, vad táncra invitálva azt. A bájitalmester készséggel teljesítette a kérést. A csók közben kezei elindultak a fiatalabb férfi testén, végigsimítva a kötésekkel borított felületen. Harry belenyögött a csókba, de nem volt egyértelmű, hogy a fájdalomtól vagy az élvezettől. Perselus azonban nem kockáztatott, visszahúzta a kezét, és megszakította a csókot.

– Nem akarom, hogy abbahagyd! Egyáltalán nem fáj! – tiltakozott hevesen a fiatal férfi.

– Az arcod színe nem ezt mutatja – utalt Harry arcára, ami sápadt volt a fájdalomtól. – Megreggelizünk, és beveszed a bájitalaidat, aztán visszatérhetünk a dologra.

Harry még ellenkezni akart, de szerelme szigorú tekintete megakasztotta.

– Helyes. Mindjárt itt leszek.

Perselus magára varázsolta a ruháit, és elindult a konyhába. Ott gyors reggelit készített kettejüknek, majd egy tálcára tette a szükséges bájitalokkal együtt, és visszament Harryhez. Letette a terhét az éjjeli szekrényre, majd a még mindig bénult Harryt ülő helyzetbe segítette, és elkezdte etetni. Pár falat után azonban nem bírta tovább.

– Mikor múlik el a bénulás? – kérdezte türelmetlenül két falat között.

– Még pár nap, ha ilyen szépen javulsz. Idd meg! – tartotta a szájához sorban a bájitalokat, amit Harry azonnal lenyelt.

– Ez nem túl megnyugtató – mondta aztán. – Nem szeretem, hogy más gondoskodik rólam.

– Te vagy a legrosszabb beteg, akit valaha láttam. Más készséggel tűrné, hogy kényeztessem, de te… – Perselus szándékosan félbehagyta a mondatot, és legyintett.

– Más? Hogyhogy más? – harapott rá a csipkelődésre rögtön Harry.

– Tudod te, hogy értem.

– Nem, nem tudom.

– Akkor kénytelen leszek megmutatni, nem?

– Mit?

– A kényeztetést, mi mást – néztek a vágytól égő obszidián szemek a meglepett zöldekbe.

– Te… – de Harry nem tudta elkezdeni a mondanivalóját, mert Perselus szája elhallgattatta.

A fiatal férfi nem tiltakozott a hirtelen támadás ellen, hanem készséggel tűrte a puha ajkak kényeztetését, amihez a gondoskodó kezek is társultak, megtalálva a legérzékenyebb testrészét. A szorítástól Harry felnyögött.

– Látom, nem mindenhol hatott az a fránya átok – lehelte Perselus Harry szájába megjátszott bosszúsággal.

– Még szerencse.

– Egyet kell értenem.

Nevettek. Majd ajkaik újra összeforrtak. Nyelvük mohón kelt táncra egymással, hosszú percekig tartva fogva a másikat. Zihálva szakadtak el egymástól. Perselus kezét aszája váltotta fel Harry farkán. Nyelve elindult a makktól egészen a herékig, miközben ujjai a belsőcombját cirógatták, majd elértek a bejáratáig, ahol a rugalmas izomgyűrűt kezdték simogatni. Harry felnyögött a kettős támadástól, de párja még nem állt meg itt. Teljesen a szájába vette a fiatal férfi férfiasságát, miközben egyik ujját is belevezette. Tovább izgatta odabenn az egyre kéjesebb hangokat kiadó férfit, majd, hogy fokozza a hatást, még egy ujja követte az elsőt, majd pár perc múlva a harmadik is. Párja gerjedelme megrázkódott a szájában, jelezve, hogy közel van a beteljesüléshez. Óvatosan kiengedte a szájából, miközben ujjai is visszavonultak. Eltüntette magáról a ruháit, és előkészítette magát, majd egy határozott döféssel Harrybe hatolt. Lassan mozogni kezdett benne, miközben lehajolt hozzá egy szenvedélyes csókra. A fiatal varázsló mohón tartotta fogva a nyelvét, gyors táncba víve, ezzel akarva gyorsabb tempóra sarkalni Perselust. Elszakadt Harry ajkaitól, megtámaszkodott mellette, és gyorsított. Percek múlva Harry kitört, és ő is követte a beteljesülésbe.

Lefordult Harryről, hogy ne nyomja a sebeket, és elterült mellette. Percekig csak zihálásuk hallatszott. Mosolyogva nézték egymást. Perselus kisimította párja homlokából az izzadt tincseket, és a karjaiba vonta a majdnem alvó férfit, aki jóízűt sóhajtva fogadta az óvó karokat.

Hamarosan újra aludt. Perselus rövid idő múlva felkelt. Egy pálcaintéssel megtisztította mindkettejüket, majd felöltözött, és elindult a laborba, hogy elkészítse Harry bájitalait.


	3. 3 rész

**3. rész**

Két hét telt el a Nagyúr parancsa óta, és Lucius végre befejezte a Fidelius-bűbáj megtörésének előkészületeit, ami egy ráolvasásból és egy főzetből állt. Most az urához tartott, hogy közölje vele a jó hírt. Este nyolc óra volt, mikor kopogtatott az ajtaján.

– Lucius Malfoy vagyok.

– Gyere be!

Lucius belépett, de a látványtól majdnem ki is fordult. Bellatrix meztelenül terpeszkedett a hatalmas ágyon, a Nagyúr pedig épp akkor vette magára a ruháit. Lestrange persze rögtön észrevette a férfi zavarát.

– Haha. Csak nem zavar a látvány, Lucius? – kérdezte vigyorogva.

– Egy csöppet sem – erőltetett magára közömbösséget a férfi. – Nagyuram – fordult immár a sötét mágus felé –, még két óra, és alkalmazhatóvá válik a bájital, ami szükséges a Fidelius megtöréséhez.

– Remek, Lucius. Szedd össze Averyt és Greybacket, és várjatok meg minket az előcsarnokban. Meglátogatjuk Dumbledore-t. A Belső Kör többi tagjának pedig szólj, hogy készüljenek a Potterék elleni támadásra.

– Igenis, Nagyúr! – hajolt meg az idősebb Malfoy, és elhagyta a feromonoktól túlfűtött szobát.

– Ez a mi napunk lesz, kedvesem – hajolt le Voldemort Bellához egy csókra. – Most pedig készüljünk fel.

Eszelős nevetéstől zengett a szoba, miközben a két őrült alak győzelmének beteljesítésére készült.

A halálfalók meghatározott rendben várták uruk megjelenését, ami nem váratott sokat magára.

– Drága barátaim, ma este eljött a mi napunk. Ezen a napon végre kiélvezhetjük munkánk gyümölcsét. – Éljenzés futott végig az előcsarnokon. – Először is elpusztítjuk a Rend vezérét, Albus Dumbledore-t, majd a Kis Túlélőt és az árulót hallgattatjuk el egyszer, és mindenkorra. Ezután senki nem lesz, aki kételkedne hatalmunkban. A kijelölt emberek jöjjenek velem – erre Lucius, Greyback és Avery kiváltak a körből, és Voldemort mellé álltak. – A többiek várjanak itt, míg vissza nem térünk.

Helyeslés futott végig a tucatnyi emberből álló csoporton. Voldemort méltóságteljesen lépkedett végig előttük Bellával az oldalán, mögöttük a másik három haladt, végigmentek a folyosón egészen a bejáratig. A nehéz faragott tölgyfaajtót kinyitva kellemes szellő cirógatta meg az arcukat.

– Induljunk, barátaim! – adta ki a parancsot Voldemort.

– Igenis, Nagyúr!

A szavakat öt pukkanás követte, ahogy a Tiltott Rengetegbe hoppanáltak. Megközelítették a Roxfortot óvó védővarázslatok szélét. Ott Voldemort kiábrándította és észrevehetetlenné tette négy csatlósát, majd csukott szemmel koncentrálni kezdett, egy ráolvasást mormolva magában. A varázslat eredményeként embernagyságú rés keletkezett a védőburkon, amin akadálytalanul sétáltak át.

– Az öreg semmit sem változott. Úgy látszik, semmit sem változtak a módszerei – legyezte meg Lucius.

– Pedig a múltkori betörésből tanulhatott volna – tette hozzá Avery.

– Sebezhetetlennek hiszi magát az ici-pici Dumbi – nevetett Bella.

– Most már csend legyen – állította le csatlósait Voldemort.

A kastélyba érve gyorsan átvágtak a bejárati csarnokon, és a legrövidebb úton megindultak az igazgatói iroda felé. A kőszörny elé érve a sötét mágus meg sem várta, hogy az kérje a jelszót, hanem egy egyszerű pálcaintéssel kiiktatta. Akadálytalanul jutottak fel a lépcsőn. Voldemort belökte a Dumbledore irodájába vezető ajtót, és láthatatlan csatlósaival a nyomában belépett. Kezének egy intésére az irodában lévő összes portré elszenesedett. Fawkes apró fiókaként tehetetlenül csipogott a táljában.

Hamarosan megjelent Dumbledore a lakosztályába vezető lépcső tetején. Nem tűnt túl meglepettnek, sőt, inkább nyugodtság áradt belőle.

– Tudtam, hogy előbb-utóbb eljössz ide, Tom – mosolygott az öreg.

– Látom, nem nagyon aggódsz miattam – sziszegte Voldemort.

– Nem különösebben. Mindent megtettem a védelmük érdekében, sohasem érheted el őket.

– Nem-e? – nevetett fel a láthatatlan Bella sokatmondóan. – Majd hamarosan megtudod.

Ezzel egyidőben az idős mágus pálcája kirepült a kezéből egyenesen Voldemort felé, de aztán megállt a levegőben.

– Kedvesem, ne játssz, ha kérhetem – feddte meg a Nagyúr játékosan Bellát, miközben a pálcát visszaküldte a feladónak, majd láthatóvá tette társait.

– Á, még mindig nem mersz egyedül jönni, Tom. Pedig nem vagyok több egy egyszerű öregembernél – ingatta a fejét Dumbledore. – Mondd csak, kedves Lucius, hogy szolgál a kedves feleséged és fiad egészsége? – kérdezte a szőke halálfalót, miközben leért a lépcsőn, egyenesen a „látogatói" elé.

– Ne merd őket a szádra venni, te szenilis vénember! – tört ki Luciusból a felhalmozódott feszültség. – Crucio!

Az idős mágust váratlanul érte a támadás, így nem tudott semmit sem tenni ellene. Elvágódott a földön, és összeszorított fogakkal tűrte a kínzást. Voldemort egy darabig hagyta, majd így szólt:

– Ejnye, Lucius, bánj kedvesebben a vendéglátónkkal. Még dolgunk van vele.

– Igenis, Nagyuram – szakította meg az átkot Malfoy.

Dumbledore nehézkesen felállt.

– Ugye, tudod, hogy miért jöttem? – kérdezte Voldemort.

– Sohasem árulom el őket, Tom. Megkínozhatsz, akár meg is ölhetsz, de nem árulom el a titkot.

– A pontos helyre nincs szükségem, mert hű barátaim bemérték nagyjából a helyet. Csak azért jöttem, hogy személyesen mondjak el neked valamit.

– Akkor mire vársz?

– Ne siessünk annyira előre, a kísérőim még nem szórakozták ki magukat. Kezdhetitek!

A halálfalók Bellával az élen élvezettel vetették bele magukat az idős mágus kínzásába, hamarosan földre kényszerítve az idős férfit. Egy óra kemény tortúra után a vérében fürödve feküdt a padlón. Ekkor Voldemort megálljt intett, mire csatlósai hátrébb húzódtak. A sötét mágus lehajolt a haldokló alakhoz. Megfogta az állát, és kényszerítette, hogy a szemébe nézzen.

– Most elmondom neked, amiért jöttem. Megtaláltam a Fidelius-bűbáj megtöréséhez szükséges módszert. Potter és Piton még ma este halott lesz.

– Nem fogom hagyni! – hörögte meglepő erővel az öreg varázsló. – Infinitum Amor!* – mondta ki az egyetlen varázsigét, ami még segíthet védencein, átadva összes irántuk érzett szeretetét, megerősítve ezzel az őket védő bűbájt.

A Nagyúr fülsértően felkacagott.

– A szeretet, Dumbledore. Csak a bolondok ábrándja csupán. Ezzel zártad őket végleges béklyóba. Mi bejutunk, de őket nem engedi ki a védelem, míg úgy nem érzékeli, hogy biztonságos. A szereteted fogja megölni őket.

– Ne… – suttogta megtörten az igazgató.

– Avada Kedavra! – vágta el utolsó szavát Voldemort Halálos Átka. – Greyback, a tiéd!

A vérfarkasnak nem kellett kétszer mondani. Az élettelen testre vetette magát, és apránként szétmarcangolta a vacsoráját.

A többiek elégedetten, nagy örömmel figyelték a férfi ténykedését, kivéve Luciust, aki már túl akart lenni ezen, és visszakapni bebörtönzött szeretteit. Voldemort egy értő pillantást vetett felé, és így szólt:

– Hamarosan viszontláthatod őket, hű barátom. Légy még egy kicsit türelemmel.

– Igenis, Nagyúr.

– Greyback! Befejezheted, a többit elintézik a talpnyalói. Menjünk!

Fenrir kissé kelletlenül hagyta ott az ízletes testet, hogy kövesse urát. Ugyanolyan észrevétlenül hagyták el a kastélyt, mint ahogy jöttek. Mielőtt a védővarázslatokon kívülre értek volna, Bella felküldte az égre a Sötét Jegyet, majd kiléptek a Nagyúr által újra megnyitott résen, és egy pukkanás kíséretében eltűntek az éjszakában.

Pár pillanat múlva a Sötét Kúria előtt bukkantak fel. Az előcsarnokban a Belső Kör tagjai várták őket, és a bájitalkészítő is hamarosan megérkezett a főzettel.

– Most már használható az Ara Culpa** főzet, Nagyuram, szinkronban a hozzá való ráolvasással – összegezte a szolga.

– Tudom, mi a dolgom. Elmehetsz! – vette el tőle az üvegcsét Voldemort, majd így szólt leghűségesebb csatlósaihoz: – Ez a bájital a végső győzelmünk kulcsa – mutatta föl az üvegcsét. – Ma új fejezet nyílik a varázslók történetében. Induljunk, barátaim!

A halálfalók hangos éljenzésben törtek ki, majd követték urukat a deani erdőben lévő tisztásra. A csillagok által megvilágított területen háznak nyoma sem látszott. Voldemort előre ment, miközben a csatlósai a háttérben várakoztak. Kidugaszolta a bájitalt, majd miközben elkezdte a ráolvasást, egy pálcaintéssel szétpermetezte a területen. Mire végzett, a ház láthatóvá vált, és könnyedén áthatoltak az azt körülvevő hártyán. Megindultak.

Hat órára járhatott az idő. Perselus az utolsó hozzávalókat aprította az éppen főzött bájitalba a kis labor viseltes munkaasztalán. A művelet végeztével kettőt kavart a készülő főzeten, és beleszórta az alapanyagot. A gőzölgő folyadék azonnal lila színre váltott, jelezvén, hogy elkészült. A bájitalmester még megforgatta benne párszor a nagy kanalat, majd eloltotta alatta a tüzet. Homlokát az ingujjába törölte, és fáradtan megtámaszkodott az asztalon.

Mikor kissé kifújta magát, üvegcsékbe töltötte az üst tartalmát, és precízen felcímkézve elrendezte a megfelelő polcon. Végül elmosogatott, és mindent a helyére pakolt, majd elindult a konyhába, hogy készítsen magának egy kávét. Előtte még benézett Harryhez. A férfi éppen aludt, egy könyvvel a hasán, félrecsúszott szemüveggel. Perselus mosolyogva ment oda az ágyhoz és vette le róla, a könyvet is az éjjeli szekrényre tette, majd megigazította a férfin a takarót. Lehajolt, és egy csókot lehelt a homlokára, mire a férfi motyogott valamit.

Szórakozottan figyelte egy darabig, majd otthagyta, és a konyhába ment. Míg lefőtt a kávé, ellenőrizte a bájitalos szekrényt, és összeírta, hogy melyik bájitalokat kell még megfőznie. Mire végzett, az élénkítő ital is elkészült. Kitöltött egy csészével, és átment a kis nappaliba, ami egy rozoga kanapéból, egy polcból és egy fotelból állt. Az méretű ablakból még éppen látta a naplementét.

Sohasem volt oda ezért a jelenségért, de most valamiért megcsodálta a Nap utolsó sugaraiban fürdőző tájat. Végignézte, hogy váltja fel a sötétség a fényt. Olyan volt ez, mint egy jelzés, mintha a természet is valami baljóslatút vetített volna elő. De még nem tudta senki, pontosan mi az.

A bájitalmester mintha felfogta volna ezt. Rossz érzés kerítette hatalmába. Ujjai erősen szorították a csészét, mintha kapaszkodnának. Az életbe. A reménybe.

Aztán a baljós gondolat elszállt, ahogy a Nap a horizont alá bukott. Perselus behúzta a sötétítőfüggönyt, hogy kizárja a külső világot, ami olyan veszélyeket rejt, mely tőlük távoli. Hiszen a Fidelius megvédi őket, mert Albus kitart. Soha nem árulná el őket. Soha.

Leereszkedett a kanapéra, ami panaszosan nyikordult meg alatta. Nem törődött vele. Belekortyolt az eddig csak a kezében tartogatott kávéba. Szemei a fotelra tévedtek, amiben egy pillanatra látni vélte Dumbledore alakját, aki épp citromporral és más különösebbnél különösebb édességgel kínálja. Hiányzott neki a férfi és élénk vitáik, mely mindig feltöltötte a következő napra. Szeretett volna már találkozni barátjával, de tudta, hogy ez jelenleg nem lehetséges.

Kiitta a csészéjében lévő ital maradékát, és az asztalra tette. Megakadt a szeme az egyik bájitalkönyvön, így felállt, és levette a polcról. Visszaült előző helyére, és fellapozta. Ez volt az egyik kedvenc könyve, így mindig talált benne érdekességet.

Úgy belemerült, hogy teljesen megijedt, mikor meghallotta, hogy bizonytalan léptek közelednek felé. Az ajtónyílásban Harry jelent meg egy tálcát egyensúlyozva a pálcájával. Még sikerült az asztalra lebegtetnie a vacsorájukat, de az épp, hogy az asztalhoz ért, Harry lábai megadták magukat. Perselus gyorsan odasietett, és a kanapéra segítette.

– Muszáj neked mindig az idióta kölyök szerepét játszanod? – tudakolta félkomolyan a bájitalmester.

Harry elgondolkodó arcot vágott.

– Tudtommal a hülye felnőtt szerepe már foglalt, nem? – vágott vissza vigyorogva Harry.

Perselus sóhajtott, megfogta Harry kezeit, és komolyan nézett a zöld szemekbe.

– Nem szeretném, ha bajod esne, Harry. Még nem lenne szabad megerőltetned magad.

– Amíg itt vagy, nem lesz baj – jelentette ki szintén komolyan Harry.

Karjai a férfi nyaka köré fonódtak. Ajkaik egy rövid gyengéd csókban forrtak össze.

– Megtudhatnám, mi volt az oka, hogy felkeltél? – kérdezett rá Perselus, miután elváltak egymástól.

– Nem nyilvánvaló? Éhes voltam – jelentette ki egyszerűen. – Gondoltam, készítek egy kis vacsorát.

– Az nem jutott eszedbe, hogy megkérj engem?

– Nem akartalak zavarni, mert láttam, végre pihentél.

– Harry… – kezdte volna Perselus, de párja egy újabb csókkal hallgattatta el.


	4. 4 rész

**4. rész**

A bájitalmester nem ellenkezett, hagyta, hogy a másik kirepítse a fejéből az előbbi gondolatokat. Mikor szétváltak, vágytól égő szemekkel néztek egymásra, és az ennivalót feledve engedték át magukat a testi élvezeteknek. Perselus nyelvének és ujjainak játékával hamar az őrületbe kergette Harryt. De a fiatalabb férfi sem maradt adósa, így hamarosan nyögéseik és zihálásuk töltötte be a kis nappalit. A gyönyör elmúltával csak feküdtek egymás karjaiban. Harry Perselus mellkasára hajtotta a fejét, és hallgatta az idősebb férfi nyugodt szívverését.

– Vajon a többiek jól vannak? – bukott ki belőle hirtelen a kérdés.

– Hogy jutott ez most eszedbe?

– Nem tudom. Aggódom értük. Voldemort bármikor megtámadhatja őket.

– Nem lesz semmi baj. Mindannyian tudnak vigyázni magukra – próbálta megnyugtatni Perselus.

De belül ő is hasonlóan érzett. Eszébe jutott a pár órával ezelőtti rossz előérzete, de most ezt nem oszthatta meg Harryvel. A gyógyuláshoz nyugalomra volt szüksége, és nem felesleges aggódásra, mert innen úgysem tehettek semmit, bármi történjék is. Ülő helyzetbe tornázta magukat, tisztító bűbájt bocsájtott mindkettejükre, és felmelegítette a Harry által készített melegszendvicseket.

– Egyél! Megyek, és behozom a bájitalaidat – hagyta ott a fiatal férfit Perselus.

Párja megfogadta a tanácsát, és enni kezdett, de az aggodalma cseppet sem múlt el. A feszültség az arcára is kiülhetett, mert a bájitalmester leült mellé, és átkarolta a vállát.

– Van, hogy nem tehetünk semmit, nem szabhatunk gátat a dolgoknak. Történt már velem ilyesmi. Nem tudtam megakadályozni egy bekövetkező tragédiát, amit pedig nagyon szerettem volna. Nagyon nehéz, de néha el kell ezt fogadnunk.

– Most a szüleim haláláról beszélsz, ugye?

– Túl jól ismersz, Harry. Túl jól – cirógatta meg az arcát Perselus.

– Szeretnék velük lenni.

– Azt elhiszem. Én is. De lesz még rá alkalom, hidd el! – szorította magához Perselus. – De addig is, meg kell gyógyulnod. Mit kapok én Mollytól és Miss Grangertől, ha lesoványodva látnak viszont?

Ez hatott. Harry elnevette magát, és folytatta a vacsorát.

Miután végzett, egy darabig elgondolkozva ült Perselus karjaiban. A bájitalmester érezte, hogy megborzong a karjaiban.

– Öltözz fel, még a végén megfázol – szólt Perselus, és segített felvenni a ruháit, majd ő maga is felöltözött, és összebújtak a kanapén.

Pillanatok múlva mindkettőjüket elragadta az álom. Léptek zajára riadtak fel. Felkapták a pálcáikat az asztalról, és a helyzethez mérten gyorsan felpattantak. Még mielőtt bármit is tehettek volna, fény gyúlt a helyiségben, és az a személy jelent meg a szoba ajtajában, akire a legkevésbé számítottak.

– Jó estét! Remélem, jól aludtatok – nyitott Voldemort csevegő hangon.

– Hogy lehetséges ez? – bukott ki Harryből a kérdés.

Perselus fél szemmel a leggyorsabb menekülési lehetőséget kereste, miközben a másikat a halálfalókon tartotta, akik gyanúsan nyugodtan álltak uruk mögött. Végül arra jutott, hogy az ablak az egyetlen lehetőségük, így egy nonverbális varázslatot szórt ki rá, hogy kitörje azt. Azonban semmi se történt, az üveg ép maradt. Halk taps szakította félbe a szitkozódását.

– Ügyes próbálkozás, Perselus, de nem fog menni – közölte jókedvűen a Nagyúr. – Dumbledore gondoskodott róla, hogy ne jussatok ki innen élve.

– Hazudsz! Soha nem árulna el minket! – kiáltotta Harry.

– Nem is árult el. A bolond szeretete fog a sírba vinni, Harry. De megmutatom, ha nem hiszitek el. – A sötét mágus egy pálcaintéssel láthatóvá tette az erős védelmi burkot, ami láthatatlanul mindent átszőtt a házban.

– Ez nem lehet… – suttogta Perselus, aki felismerte a varázslatot.

– De igen, Perselus, a vén bolond azt hitte, hogy ezzel megvédhet titeket, de hatalmasat tévedett. A szeretete zárt be és öl meg benneteket.

Harry még mindig nem értette, mi folyik itt, de mikor Perselus fekete szemeibe nézett, elméjéből kiolvasta a megoldást. Meg fognak halni a pártfogójuk utolsó jó cselekedete miatt egy csapat vérre nyáladzó kutya által. De nem adják meg nekik azt az örömet, hogy könnyen adják magukat.

Váratlanul indítottak támadást, amivel meglepték a Nagyurat és a szolgáikat is. Kezdetben sikeresen küzdöttek a többszörös túlerő ellen, leterítve több halálfalót is, de a siker átmenetinek bizonyult. Perselus látta, hogy Harry egyre kevésbé tud megállni a lábán. Csak fáradt és fáradt. Az idősebb férfi próbált közelebb menni hozzá, hogy ha kell, elkaphassa, de Greyback megelőzte. Fogai belemélyedtek Harry lábába, és a padlóra rántották.

– Hagyd békén, te rühes kutya! – ordította Perselus, miközben hatalmadat rúgott a vérfarkasba.

Ezzel azonban kiesett a ritmusból, így Bellatrix átka eltalálta. Harry mellett kötött ki a földön. Elgyötörten néztek egymásra. Karjaik egymás köré fonódtak, és várták a további átkokat, amik nem maradtak el. Válaszképpen csak még erősebben ölelték egymást, egymásban keresve utolsó mentsvárat. De ez sem adatott meg nekik. Szétválasztották őket. Lucius megkapta a Nagyúrtól a kegyet, hogy Perselust kínozhassa, Harryt pedig maga Voldemort vette kezelésbe. Körülöttük a halálfalók mohón itták magukba a két földön vonagló férfi látványát, lázasan éltetve urukat közben.

Aztán megszűntek az átkok, de nem jószándékból. A Sötét Úr hagyta, hogy elinduljanak kúszva egymás felé a földön, de már soha nem érhették el egymást, mert a mozdulatukat elvágta Lucius és Voldemort halálos átka.

A két férfi üres tekintettel esett a földre. A fájdalom a retinájukba égett, a fájdalom a másik elvesztése iránt.

– Mi legyen velük, Nagyúr? – kérdezte Lucius.

– Tegyük ki őket Roxmortsba, a főtérre, hadd tudja meg mindenki, mi történt – javasolta Bellatrix, de Voldemort másként gondolta.

– Nem érdemlik meg azt a kegyet, hogy eltemethessék a megmentőjüket. Az reményt adna nekik a folytatáshoz. Itt maradnak. Egyedül, elhagyatottan. Senki nem fogja megtudni, hogy hol haltak meg. Bár Potter haláláról máris tudnak, hisz a halálával az Aurorparancsnokságon kialudt a boszorkánygyertyája, ami soha többé nem gyullad ki.

– Ez remek büntetés lesz nekik, Nagyuram – értett egyet Lucius.

– Mindenki megkapja a büntetését, és méltó jutalmát is – folytatta Voldemort jelentőségteljesen Luciusra nézve közben.

– Igen, Nagyúr – zengte a szolgasereg.

– Most menjünk, barátaim, hagyjuk itt ezt a szánalmas helyet, és ünnepeljünk!

Hamarosan mindannyian elhagyták a rozoga kis házat, ami két megtépázott férfi nyughelye lett.

* * *

Most még csak mérsékelt ünneplést tartottak, mert a végső cél, a varázsvilág teljes uralma még hátra volt. Így Voldemort hamar berekesztette a vigadalmat és mindenkit a szobájába küldött, hogy másnap újult erővel folytathassák a feladat végrehajtását.

– Miért nem hagytad őket egy kicsit tovább mulatni? – kérdezte Bella, miközben kimasszírozta a görcsöt szeretője vállából.

– Még nincs itt az ideje, kedvesem. Majd ha a Minisztérium is a miénk lesz.

– Okos, mint mindig.

– Csak gyakorlatias.

– Luciusnak tett ígéretedet mikor kívánod teljesíteni? Még a végén ellened fordul.

– Holnap. Annyi szenvedést még megérdemel a sorozatos baklövéseiért, nem gondolod? Egyébként nem hiszem, hogy megpróbálná. Tudja, hogy mire vagyok képes.

– Igazad van.

– Na de elég a kérdezősködésből, asszony – fogta meg Bella csuklóit.

Megfordult, és egyetlen mozdulattal lenyomta az ágyra. Elvette tőle győzelmének jutalmát, amit leghűbb szolgája készséggel adott meg neki.

Másnap délután ígéretéhez híven megadta Lucius jutalmát. A trónterembe hívatta a férfit. A díszes trónusa mellett két legyengült alak kuporgott a köveken, de ezt a belépő Lucius először észre sem vette.

– Hívatott, Nagyuram – hajtotta meg magát Malfoy.

– Nem kell ilyen hivatalosnak lenned, drága barátom – állt fel Voldemort és lépett Lucius elé. – Nézd, kik jöttek vissza hozzád – mutatott a padlón térdeplő alakokra, akik erre felemelték a fejüket.

– Lucius – suttogta Narcissa könnyek között.

– A… apám – mondta akadozva Draco is.

Lucius a Malfoy-méltóságot feledve egyszerűen odarohant hozzájuk, és magához szorította őket. Felocsúdva a viszontlátás öröméből, Voldemort lábához vetették magukat, és megcsókolták a talárja szélét.

– Ne butáskodjatok, erre semmi szükség! Álljatok fel, kérlek! – mondta nagy kegyesen a Nagyúr.

– Köszönjük – álltak fel.

Voldemort feléjük tartotta bal kezét, melynek gyűrűsujján Mardekár öröksége, Gomold gyűrűje volt. A három Malfoy lehajolt és megcsókolta a hideg fémet, ezzel halálig tartó hűséget fogadva neki.

– Most menjetek, bizonyára kimerültek vagytok. Lucius, két nap múlva rád is számítok a Minisztérium elleni támadáson.

– Igenis, Nagyúr.

A Sötét Úr egy intéssel elbocsátotta őket.

A Minisztérium elleni támadás elsöprő sikert aratott. A létesítményt védő aurorok és rendtagok elbuktak a többszörös túlerővel szemben. A Roxfort ugyanígy járt, az új rend uralma alá került.

Dumbledore és Harry Potter híveit összegyűjtötték, és nyilvánosan kivégezték őket. Csak néhányuknak sikerült megmenekülniük. Köztük Hermione Grangernek és Nymphadora Tonksnak, akiket még sikerült kimenekíteni. Előbbi Ron, utóbbi Remus gyermekét hordta a szíve alatt. De az egész Weasley család, Kingsley, Luna, Neville és még sokan a Kiválasztott támogatói közül. Voldemort módszeresen végzett minden ellenségével, akit csak el tudott érni. Rettegéssel érte el a békét. Mindenki félt tőle, de ez hosszú évek harca után békét hozott az angliai varázsló népre.

* * *

Hosszú évek teltek el, míg az Angliából elmenekült varázslók közül egyesek visszamerészkedtek a Voldemort uralta országba. Hermione Granger és Nymphadora Tonks erős álcázóvarázslatok takarásában, határozott léptekkel haladt a deani erdő egy meghatározott tisztása felé. Pontosan tudták, mit keresnek. Az utat egy Dumbledore által jövőbe küldött levél mutatta meg, amit Hermionénak küldött még a halála napján, és amit a nő későn kapott meg. De most itt voltak. A ház látható volt ugyan, de a két boszorkány érezte a körülötte lévő védelmet. Összeszoruló torokkal lépték át a bejárat küszöbét. Ott azonban meg is álltak, nem vitte őket tovább a lábuk. Aztán Tonks szólalt meg:

– Induljunk! Meg kell ezt tennünk értük! Ők haltak meg először értünk. - Bátorítóan szorította meg Hermione kezét.

Így haladtak végig a kis nappaliig, ahol a két halott barátjuk feküdt. Fel voltak rá készülve, mit találnak ott, de erre, amit végül találtak, nem. A két férfi teste szinte ugyanabban az állapotban volt, mint húsz évvel ezelőtti halálukkor. Nem oszlottak el, mintha valami szándékosan tartotta volna össze őket.

Hermione térdre rogyott barátja teste mellett, és zokogni kezdett. Harryt eddig nem tudta igazán meggyászolni, nem úgy, mint Ront, aki a kezei közt vesztette életét. Így most elemi erővel tört ki belőle a gyász, ahogy magához szorította a húsz éve halott testet. Tonks közben egy lepedőbe csomagolta, és lekicsinyítette Perselus testét, hogy elvihessék innen. Türelmesen várt, míg Hermione valamelyest megnyugodott, majd egy leplet nyújtott a nő felé. Tonkshoz hasonlóan bebugyolálta Harryt, majd lekicsinyítette és egy kis dobozkába tette, hogy méltóképpen szállíthassa. Ezután összegyűjtötték a két férfi holmijait, és elhagyták az elhagyatott kis házat, ahogy Angliát is örökre.

A két férfi végül ausztrál földön talált örök nyughelyet, ahol meggyászolhatták őket a szeretteik, és végre nem kellett teljes elhagyatottságban nyugodniuk.

**Vége**

*Infinitum Amor jelentése: végtelen szeretet

** Ara Culpa jelentése: védelem megtörése


End file.
